Within Destruction
by Shinning-Darkness
Summary: Matt was a fool, following Mello to their death. MelloxMatt.


Within Destruction

**Hello people. MelloxMatt is my favourite pairing, so I will be writing a lot more of them hopefully better then this one. I'm sorry for my lack of grammer knowledge now or if I get anything wrong. Truthfully I have no idea how long between Mello's accident with the explosion and the kidnapping scene, nor could I be bothered to work it out. Also I'm sorry if it's a bit sappy or I left out anything. I'm sick at the moment and looking for something to do. Ways to better my writing Is much appreciated. And lastly I don't smoke and have no idea what it feels like. If I'm wrong could somebody tell me? It's rated how it is cause of Mello's language (once) and a scene. If ya don't like Yaoi, then don't read. Song is by As I Lay Dying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note, Matt or Mello.**

'_If music is a mirror revealing the depths of my heart_

_Then I will write the darkest song_

_For without forgiveness my soul is lost_

_All that is hope within destruction comes from you_

_For I have fallen, and there is nothing good within me_

_Yet I've been given a life I will never deserve_

_For without forgiveness my soul is lost' _

The Man stared up from his game to see the orange rays setting sun faintly illuminating the city and few birds that glided across it gracefully. Outside many cars, shouting, barking and city noises could be heard. But he only listened for one.

A quick glance at the clock told him it was no later then 5pm, the time around the other man should arrive.

He listened intensely for any motorbikes approaching but heard none.

The man paused his game and walked out onto the balcony, then took out a cigarette and lit it. Bringing it to his lips, the man took a long drag out of it then feeling the fumes flowing down his throat, he sighed.

He brought a hand to his head and lifted the goggles off of his eyes, and immediately light flooded his vision making the man step back and cover his eyes. There was still no sign of the blonde man.

He finished his cigarette and walked back inside. Then he flipped on his game and continued playing.

'Matt.' he couldn't spin around to the faint voice fast enough. And sure enough, the blonde man was leaning against the door.

It didn't take him long to realise the large blood covered scar that was now plastered onto his face.

He jumped up and ran to the blonde, being careful but dragging him to the now-empty couch and dumping him onto it.

He ran into the small kitchen, grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the leather vest of the blonde.

'Mello… what the hell have you done?' He asked quietly, more to himself.

Mello wasn't listening though. His eyes had shut and his face scrunched up in pain with beads of sweat trailing down his skin.

It didn't take him long to cut the vest off, and then he grabbed a first aid kit, some bandages and other necessities to fix Mello, and got to work on it.

-X-

Mello was up early, his face was burning, and his throat was dry, not to mention the other scars and wounds across his body. He felt a pressure on his lower chest and looked to see a head of red locks spilling out over his chest. Matt was sleeping in a sitting position and using Mello as a pillow. In most situations this wouldn't happen, nor would Mello put up with it without jumping Matt, but at the moment he just needed company.

After blowing up the warehouse Mello had limped a block away to the apartment himself and Matt were residing at. Often taking breaks he wound up at the door looking in on a Matt playing his DS. He was slightly saddened to see Matt hadn't been concerned for him but it soon changed when he was the horrified look on his face.

He thought about how bad he must look, being all bloody and cut up. He bit the inside of his lip in pain as Matt grabbed his arm and lay him down on the couch.

He didn't remember much after that, being in a semi-conscious state he was in.

Raising himself on his uninjured arm he put a shaky hand on his friends shoulder and shook him lightly.

Matt muttered a few words then hesitantly opened his beautiful green eyes. He knew he would have lost himself if Matt didn't start talking.

'How do you feel?' His voice was slightly strained and slurred from just waking up.

'I'm more fucking sore then a virgin.' He replied.

He smiled slightly and left the other man to think.

Mello just stared at Matt, which wasn't unusual for the blonde but it was slightly unearthing. With an uneasy feeling about Mello's next 'brilliant plan' he got up and left the room, into the bathroom.

Mello watched Matt's retreating form and disappear from view. He felt his heart return to normal pace blood rushing from his slightly red face.

Mello knew he loved Matt more then a friend should, and tried to protect him without him realising.

He also tried to get Matt's attention anyway possible.

Which was the very reason he started wearing tight leather pants, and vests that only just fit. He didn't know how much attention Matt gave him because of it, but no matter what he would always oblige to whatever plan Mello came up with. He always seemed to be happy with Mello but he knew Matt was exceedingly good at putting on a brave face.

Or a fake smile.

Unsure of what to do, Mello let himself drift into a dreamless sleep with the sound of the city.

-X-

Matt watched the water fall from the showerhead onto his naked body. The look on Mello's face before he left burned into his memory.

Mello made many expressions, anger, fury, confusion, more anger. But never had he seen such a look of hopelessness on his face.

He tried to forget it with thinking about other things and taking a shower but the image was haunting him. He knew of his feelings for Mello, he'd known for ages but they just got stronger everyday it seems.

Turning the shower off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then left the room.

He saw Mello sleeping on the couch and went to pick him up and put him on a bed.

Mello was light, despite the amount of chocolate he ate, and extremely fit. He noted his body was quite well-toned even without doing much exercise.

He kicked open the door and placed Mello on the bed.

He was about to leave when a strong grip grabbed his arm, he turned to find Mello awake and staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. He smiled and Matt walked over to him leaning close.

Then he did something Matt never expected him to do.

Mello pulled Matt down to him and crashed his bruised lips against Matt's soft ones. Chocolate and ashes mixed when Mello rubbed his tongue against Matt's lower lip, and like the person he was he let Mello in.

Matt groaned when Mello rubbed the lower part of his body against his, and felt himself grow hard.

Mello was aware of it, and trailed his hand down Matt's body, narrowly missing Matt's erection in the process.

Matt put himself between Mello's legs and carefully pulled off Mello's shirt without injuring him further. Then he started on Mello's pants. He felt Mello tug the towel he was wearing off and suddenly he was concerned about his appearance.

Mello saw Matt's face redden and his eyes wonder from Mello's. He soon realised Matt was shy about his appearance. He leaned up to Matt's ear and whispered a few words he'd always wanted to say. After he said that Matt's entire face brightened up.

'I love you too, Mihael.' He whispered.

Mello smiled his beautiful smile, then dragged Matt down into a kiss again.

'Don't you ever forget that you're stuck with me forever now, Mail.'

Soon Matt was grinning too.

-One month Later-

Matt shot the smoke bomb, as soon as the air turned hazed and grey he was speeding off, police and Takada's body guards closely behind him. He saw Mello approach on his bike from the corner of his eye then smiled. He whipped his head back just in time to avoid collision with another car. Laughing slightly he gripped the wheel tighter and sped up.

-X-

Mello waited until Matt had disappeared around the corner to approach Takada and Linder. Just as she was about to lead Takada inside, Mello appeared.

'Look around you, it's not safe here. I'll get you away from here to somewhere safe. Get on… now.'

Takada looked doubtfully at him and Linder regarded him with a curious stare, then her expression changed to one of fake concern.

'Go with him, he'll protect you.'

He felt Takada wrap her arms around his torso, yet the feeling was strange and wrong to him. He revved the bike then pushed it into motion. With Takada's body guards following him he couldn't attach the chain without suspicion so as soon as he was a chance to get away from them, he took it.

There was a street leading off further down, he knew if he managed to slip down it as soon as the cars wouldn't be able to; he'd be safe.

-X-

Matt avoided the people just barely, it was hard with people shooting at him and obstacles in the way but he wouldn't give up until Mello was safe. He remembered the day he met the blonde. They were roommates and hated each other with a passion. Eventually they discovered the similarities between themselves and became friends. Matt had feelings for Mello ever since then, and that was years ago.

He smiled to himself, if he was going down, he'd do it for Mello.

It seemed Mello had full control of Matt now and nothing could ever separate them.

-X-

He was speeding down the street waiting for the cars to get halfway across the intersection, as soon as they were he angled the bike and maundered around the cars onto the other street. With people staring from the sidewalk and a confused Takada, he snapped the chain onto her wrist and continued on his way.

-X-

Matt drove faster now, with a full tank of gas he was sure nothing could go wrong. Taking a right turn he was beyond shocked. He now knew he was done.

There was a blockage of police in a semi-circle cutting off all escape. With Takada's bodyguards behind him he had no choice but try and talk his way out of it. Even though he knew it was pointless. Stopping the car he leaned against the seat and stared out the window.

'So those cars got ahead of me huh? How many damn bodyguards does one woman need anyway.'

Slowly he opened the door, and stepped out of the car, cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

'Hey come one, give me a break. Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?'

A few of them stared at him shocked for his confidence but he ignored them and continued.

'You got me, I'm a part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions for me. Besides, you won't shoot me anyway.'

The next thing he felt wasn't a pleasant experience. He could hear the shots being fired at him and the feel of bullets hitting his body in several places creating holes through his skin.

His last thoughts were of Mello, the smile whenever he said he loved him. Mello was his imperfect angel.

He was foolish enough to follow him to death yet still had to regret anything.

-X-

Mello slowly drove into the truck, then cut the engine. Pushing Takada off him and getting off himself, he drew his gun from his pants and pointed it at her.

'Take off everything you're wearing and put it in this box. Hurry up, you can use this blanket.'

He watched Takada strip her clothes until she was left in her underwear, he looked curious at her.

'Before I take off the rest, can I please use the blanket and wrap it around me?' She asked.

Mello threw the blanket at her, still not taking his weary eyes off her.

By the time she had done stripping, Mello had sealed the box and placed it in another truck while changing into some spare clothes owned by the company. As soon as he was on the road he pulled them off and turned the mini-TV on.

'This is the only thing that could be done. If I don't do this…'

On the screen it showed Matt's crumpled and bloody form laying dead against the cold hard ground. He felt tears sting at his eyes but refused to let them drop.

'Matt… I never thought you'd be killed. I'm sorry.'

He turned off the highway onto a dirt road, then pulled into an old abandoned church. He was about to get out but he felt his heart beat irregularly and knew death was upon him. He though of Matt… His smile, laugh and all the good times they had.

He found himself smiling at the thought of Matt, and the knowlegde that he was already waiting for him.

**-Fin-**


End file.
